Our NMR imaging research is developing along the following lines: a) NMR spectroscopy (proton) in patients with tumors, stroke, epilepsy and lipid storage diseases; b) diffusion-perfusion imaging in patients with stroke and brain tumors; c) comparing clinical MRI imaging results with those of PET; d) analysis of iron accumulation in the basal ganglia of normal primates of various ages as well as in parkinsonian (MPTP) animals; e) analysis of the signal intensity from critical areas (basal ganglia) in patients affected by a variety of movement disorders; f) assessment of pulsatile CSF flow and of the "mobile" (normal) and "fixed" (pathologic) spinal cord; g) diffusion-perfusion imaging plus proton MR spectroscopy in experimental cerebral ischemia in cats and rats; h) in vitro studies of ferritin's NMR properties.